


Blow

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, M/M, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Yu managed to speak even with Kanji's dick taking up half his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> A spiritual prequel to Cum and White Lace, though this was written first. Written as a gift for DarkChibiShadow.

Somehow, Yu managed to speak even with Kanji's dick taking up half his mouth.

 

"Spread your legs, Kanji."

 

"L-like this, senpai?"

 

In response, Yu sank his face even deeper into Kanji's crotch.  Kanji groaned as he felt his slit hit the back of Yu's throat.  Yu took that moment to bury his nose deep into Kanji's public hair and inhale before pulling up completely, letting Kanji's cock pop out of his mouth.

 

"Does that feel good, Kanji?"

 

Kanji met Yu's gaze but couldn't speak, not when Yu was using his thumb to tease the bundle of nerves just under the crease of his cockhead.

 

Yu didn't break his gaze as he dipped the tip of his tongue into Kanji's slit, lapping up the large bead of precum that was quickly replaced with another bead and another, and another, each one disappearing into Yu's mouth as he licked them up, stopping only when Yu paused to jack Kanji off, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips in concentration and smear the precum against those lips.

 

Kanji screamed when Yu deepthroated him again, and this time Yu didn't pause.  Up and down he went, from base to tip, lips locked tight around Kanji's dick, tongue constantly at motion, at the base, at the head, at the—

 

The first shot went right down Yu's throat, and he kept bobbing his head through the second one despite Kanji's protests.  Right before the third, Yu managed to pull off, his mouth still open as another thick rope of cum shot out of the slit, only some of it landing on Yu's tongue, most of it landing on his face and hair and one of his eyes, which he managed to close just in time.  The rest of Kanji's load came out in dribbles, but his cock twitched and seized even after emptying his balls, and Yu was careful to continue stroking Kanji through the duration of his orgasm.

 

"Was it good?" Yu asked, panting, grinning, tongue poking out to lick the cum off his lips.

 

Kanji took a shuddering breath.  "Yeah.  Th-thanks, senpai."

 

Yu smiled.  "No problem."  He squeezed Kanji's softening cock and reached down with his other hand to reach between his own legs and rub at the seat of his pants.

 

Kanji watched as Yu moved his hand from his ass and into his pants, past the obvious bulge, past his balls—oh god, he was fingering himself or rubbing his asshole or _something_.  Kanji felt his cock twitch and swell just a little.

 

"When you're ready for another round," Yu said, hips now rocking back and down into his hand, "I want you to fuck me like it's my wedding night."


End file.
